Chapter 350
Prince (王子, Ōji) is the 350th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Kurapika recruits Biscuit Krueger, Basho, Izunavi, Hanzo, and Melody to be hired as bodyguards by each of the 6 Princes of the Kakin Empire and get information regarding Prince Tserriednich. Izunavi points out that something significant must have happened for all 6 princes to put up job postings simultaneously. Hanzo states that Tserriednich is likely not among them as he is a veteran at this, and he likely has a private army. Basho expands on that, saying that the naive princes are the ones using money as a reward. Melody argues that if that is indeed the case, then it will make things easier. Biscuit counters, saying that the "elimination of threats" sounds suspicious. Kurapika sums up that all he wants is information, no matter the means. The information would have to allow Kurapika to come into physical contact with Tserriednich, since that way he could use more abilities effectively. If they could do that, then they could abort the rest of the mission. Biscuit asks to confirm that Kurapika would still give them the money even if they aborted since the contract would be in effect once they've applied. Kurapika states that that was obvious, angering Biscuit. He recalls Killua's advice on dealing with Biscuit and proceeds to reluctantly flatter her in order to ensure her loyalty. Kurapika looks at the six profiles, which look virtually identical, and look at the fine details of each prince (first to post, highest pay, the competitive one, the ones willing to interview, etc.). Kurapika focuses on two profiles: the one that had the highest reward by increasing theirs over the others', and the one who never changed at all. The former is competitive and likes to display power; the other has strong self-esteem. The one who matches these profiles is Prince Halkenburg. Kurapika thinks about his past: an honors student who had a poor relationship with his family, save Tserriednich. Kurapika decides that Halkenburg is the best option for getting close to Tserriednich, and chooses the one that he believes to be Halkenburg. He gets a response, which invites him to a hotel owned by the Hui Guo Rou family. Kurapika meets his employer, who turns out to be Queen Oito, mother of Prince Woble. Kurapika is surprised and disappointed, something that she senses. However, she states that his disappointment is all the more reason that he is the worthy candidate for the job. She reveals that they're looking for someone who came under the pretense that they would be hired by Prince Halkenburg, even with the fewest of indicators. The information put on the site was purposely vague to prevent anyone who might want to hurt the princes from pinpointing their target. As that applied to Prince Halkenburg, he did not put up a post. She explains Halkenburg's reputation and the various viewpoints surrounding him. As such, many applicants would be assassins or fake followers, which would be convenient for Oito since they have similar aims. Anyone could reach their goal by protecting Oito. Kurapika asks why regular applicants could not be used, and Oito divulges the true nature of the expedition: succession war. Oito cannot get out because King Nasubi strictly believes that his children should aim to be king, and deserters would be killed. If Halkenburg becomes the king, then he can be blackmailed for participating in this barbaric event. So the job is to get Woble and herself off the voyage ship for 10 times the payment, or keep the conversation confidential and leave for the original fee. Kurapika agrees to do the former if Oito agrees to certain conditions. Oito agrees to them. Oito reminisces on her life, and how she thought that wealth was everything when marrying the king, only to discover her true value laid in her daughter Woble. She allows Kurapika to hold Woble. Izunavi is hired by Prince Tyson; Biscuit with Prince Marayam, Basho with Prince Luzurus, Melody with Prince Kacho, and Hanzo with Prince Momoze. Chapter Notes * The six princes hiring bodyguards are giving preference to Hunters. * Kurapika recruits Basho, Biscuit, Hanzo, Izunavi, and Melody to infiltrate each Prince's security detail, and get him closer to his target. * Kurapika narrows down the six offers to two that might belong to Prince Halkenburg (9th). ** The two offers that specify each Prince will personally conduct the interview which shows maturity and confidence. *** One has the highest pay as a result of the one-upping competition. **** Kurapika presumes this Prince is competitive and likes to show his/her power. *** The other's salary never changed. **** Kurapika presumes this Prince has strong self-esteem and self-control. ***** He concludes Prince Halkenburg fits this profile the most. * Halkenburg stated on his Facebox page that Tserriednich (4th) is the one prince he accepts. He also stated that he never got along with his mother or two sisters. * Halkenburg openly criticizes the royals. ** It's rumored that him entering a boarding school in the middle of the elementary grades was his exile as well as an escape from assassination. * Queen Oito (8th) explains to Kurapika that they're looking for the assassins or fake followers who came under the pretense that they would be hired by Prince Halkenburg as it would simplify a give-and-take relationship. ** The assassins will get to wait for their chance while protecting them. ** The followers plotting to manipulate Halkenburg can learn his weaknesses. ** Queen Oito hopes to buy hers and Woble's safety by blackmailing Halkenburg with his participation since he'll suffer the most damage if this succession battle becomes public. ** Queen Oito explains that pro guards only specialize in protecting dignitaries, and are not trained in proactively killing someone. *** She reveals to Kurapika the true nature of the succession contest. **** The higher-ranking princes have their own personal armies. * The information put on the site was purposely vague to prevent assassins who might want to hurt the princes from pinpointing their target. ** That's also the reason Prince Halkenburg didn't put up a post. * Oito cannot oppose this contest as King Nasubi had instilled in his children they should never renounce this opportunity, and that a deserter would not be considered his child, and would likely get killed. * Kurapika is hired by Queen Oito to protect her and Prince Woble (14th). * Izunavi is hired by Prince Tyson (6th). * Biscuit is hired by Prince Marayam (13th). * Basho is hired by Prince Luzurus (7th). * Melody is hired by Prince Kacho (10th). * Hanzo is hired by Prince Momoze (12th). Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation zh:第350話 Category:Volume 33 Category:Succession Contest arc